fantasy_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aquarium
Aquarium is the underwater city inhabited by Mers and other marine life found deep with Cade Ocean. It was founded by the Water God, Cas, as a way of protecting them from dangerous outsiders and the mysterious ocean depths. Without a fellow Mer guiding one to the city, Aquarium has never been found. Design Aquarium lives up to its name with the city being encased in a large dome, resembling a snowglobe. The city has no grid system but rather is an beautiful organized mess of a variety of different colors, almost resembling a coral reef. Buildings typically stack higher and are made out of various materials, the most common and cheapest being coral. Important facilities, such as Cascade University or the Aquarius Temple are built out of beautiful marble in an ancient Greek style. The dome itself is built out of the indestructible God Crystals which amplify Mana entering from the outside. Entrances to the incredible city are found on each cardinal direction. Culture The Mers are a peaceful people, managing to avoid strife and conflict since the beginning of their existence. They are a wonderful group of people with strong values and an even stronger community. Government Unlike most races, the Mers support a communist governing system. After all, there isn't much use for materialism under the sea. If a neighbor needs something, you share it, simple as that. Crime Violence is extremely frowned upon, but rare as the Mers have not allowed themselves to be desensitized as a people. Caring and forgiveness is of the utmost priority. Education Education is one of the foundations of their society which is why the Mers are one of the leading experts in Magic Practice. Those in teaching positions probably have the most influence in the city. The Mer education system is so powerful that outsiders compete over the chance to get a little sip of the knowledge protected by the Mers. In fact, the Mers are highly fond of education that they've created entertainment to see how much one has learned. Mers typically attend Cascade University to improve their skills and build upon their smarticles. Brains Games (Entertainment) There are weekly tournaments where one can participate in trivia based contests. These contests are a prime way of boosting your popularity. Additionally, there are coloseum-styled battles hosted every now and then to see how much of your knowledge you can adapt physically. Equality Outsiders are either confused, embarrassed, or perverts when it comes to a Mer's daily life in society. What land walkers would call nudity, Mers would call natural. Equality is not an issue in the Mer civilization. The females are not judged or discriminated against. They are able to do whatever a male can do. This includes wearing nothing on their torsos, such as bras, (if they want) in public. It makes sense (not that it has too) being that water tends to get fabrics wet. Worship Mers are very grateful to their Gods, Lunen, and Cas and pay them tribute at the Aquarius Temple. Notable Locations * Cascade University * Aquarius Temple Category:Cities and Towns Category:Creare